eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Plastic ni Juan
''Plastic ni Juan is a public service project of ''Eat Bulaga! which aims to reduce the amount of the country's plastic waste and to reduce urban flooding caused by plastic clogging of drainage systems. The project hopes to spread environmental awareness among Filipinos, especially the masses, since Eat Bulaga! has a lot of viewers from all social classes. Instead of ending up in landfills or sewers, empty plastic bottles are collected from barangay residents during visits for the segment Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol, which would then recycled into plastic chairs to be delivered to selected public schools in need of new or better desk chairs. The project was officially launched on 9 October 2010. Background According to a study conducted by a science magazine, the Philippines placed as the third worst contributor to plastic pollution in the ocean, with a little over one billion pounds of plastic dumped in the ocean in 2010. China topped the study, dumping nearly five billion pounds of plastic in the ocean. Indonesia, which dumped nearly two billion pounds of plastic is the second worst offender. The plastic problem is expected to worsen as these countries’ growing economies lead to rising incomes and exploding demand for consumer products. Due to climate change, typhoons in the Pacific region are becoming more frequent and more intense. Meanwhile, plastic waste is worsening urban flooding as more and more plastic products, such as plastic bottles and plastic bags, are clogging the drainage systems. In September 2009, Tropical Storm Ondoy submerged vast swaths of Metro Manila, leaving 464 people dead. Twenty-three provinces and Metro Manila were placed under a state of calamity due to the widespread devastation by Ondoy. In Metro Manila, the most affected areas in terms of flooding were Pasig City, Quezon City, City of Manila, Caloocan City, Muntinlupa City, and Marikina City, with the highest height of flood ranging from knee to neck level, up to roof top. Overview On 9 October 2010, Eat Bulaga! ''launched an environmental project titled ''Plastic ni Juan,'' whose mission is to reduce plastic waste across the Philippines by collecting empty plastic bottles from barangay residents during the segment ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. ''These bottles collected from the barangay visits are then recycled to create school desk chairs which, in turn, will be donated to selected public schools nationwide who are in need of new classroom chairs. In the ''Juan for All, All for Juan segment, the hosts ask barangay residents to bring certain amount of plastic bottles or containers so they could participate in the segment wherein they have a chance to win cash prizes. Schools, organizations, companies, and other groups are also free to join the project and donate their own collection of empty plastic bottles. helps move the chairs to the truck in preparation for delivery to the school recipient]] In one special instance, Eat Bulaga! ''teamed up with University of the Philippines Diliman and its University Student Council (USC) to equate plastic bottles with tree seedlings. For each plastic bottle collected, the USC will provide one seedling while ''Eat Bulaga! will give two additional tree seedlings. The collaboration happened in 2011. In 2012, STI College also teamed up with Eat Bulaga!. As part of the team-up, ''Plastic ni Juan ''boxes were placed in every campus of STI college across Metro Manila. Students were then able to donate plastic bottles, empty food containers, and any object made of plastic that is broken or no longer used. Hundreds of schools across the country have benefited from the project and the efforts of the show to protect the environment have been greatly commended. As of August 2018, more than 7,000 chairs have been donated to nearly 200 schools across the nation. To further expand the campaign to reduce plastic waste, ''Eat Bulaga! ''launched the ''Istraw ni Juan ''project in 2018, with the more specific mission to reduce public use of single-use plastic straws in favor of reusable and washable metal straws. Category:Advocacies/Public Service Category:Juan for All, All for Juan Category:Environmental Campaigns